


Vampires and Luz solar

by Owlindenial



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkwardness, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlindenial/pseuds/Owlindenial
Summary: Vampire AU. Might be a slash fic, might develope a universe.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Vampires and Luz solar

Vampire hunt based on a song I found online

Luz was not a normal person. She often delved deep into myths, legends and folklore. Her head was in the clouds and her feet off the ground. This often caused her problems. In those problems are today's events.

Luz has no sense of danger. She doesn't know how dangerous a college student like her walking around a park at 3AM really is. Not only is there the more mundane yet equally inhumane dangers but there's also the inhuman monsters prowling the streets. 

_____________________________________

Luz hung up the phone, she was cold and didn't need Willow nagging at her to get to the dorm. It was 5am, there would be no sleeping that night. She didn't much like the dorm, it's stale air, the creaks and sounds and more sounds. Sometimes she wondered if she was the only one who had actual ears, she could hear everything from the static of a badly plugged in arm to the sound of speaking coming from the room on the other side of the wall. It was maddening.

She much enjoyed the park, and more than her park she enjoyed the island her mom hailed from. She went there a few hundred times to visit family. It's always an amazing sight. The stars shine there, unlike the park where they're dull. She visited every summer until they had an accident while staying there. 

The government clearly didn't care for this part of the park, all the lights were off and a few of the poles that the lights hung on were even stripped open. Heh, poles and stripping. 

A wind kicked up around luz making her shiver, and tuck her good arm under her jacket. With the cold came a new opinion 'Wow, freezing to death sucks. I'm going back to the dorm!'. A truly respectable opinion that she would have followed on if she hadn't been called out.

"Hey there, what is someone cute like you doing here?" Said a voice behind her. A smooth wine red of a voice speaking in a slightly stiff manner. It sounded rehearsed. She responded "I'm just… walking?" Turning around and taking herself out of 'turtle mode'. Oh. Oh wow. Behind her was a gorgeous woman maybe a year older than her. She had green hair, with clearly unkept brown roots. She was also less than a meter within her face.

"Bah!" shouted Luz, scaring both of them. She was about to start a whole monologue with soliloquies in between when she was interrupted "That's okay, but you should be more careful. If you're not careful you might find yourself in someone's plate" she said, sounding equally uncomfortable as earlier. Tommy Wiseau would have said that more organically. 

"Yeah, sorry I'm just…" Luz trailed off staring at the woman's smile. Her lips were ruby red, her tooths were a stark white but most striking of all were her canines, large ¾ of an inch long beasts that shone under the dim light. "Buhhhhhh so… hi…" said Luz. "Hey" said the woman. "Yep" said Luz popping the P. "I'm sorry" said the woman looking away.

"Oh no it's cool Luz insisted unsure at what she was apologizing for when suddenly the woman lept at her. Just as suddenly Luz brought her tazer out and defended herself. Botg tumbled to the floor as they wrestled. The woman was strong but Luz was in swimming and could certainly hold her own. She couldn't, however, predict the woman sinking her fangs into her prosthetic arm. While she had been in la Republica domenica her mom got into a traffic accident and she lost the lower part of her arm. Science had come a long way now however and a prosthetic had only cost her family half of everything instead of her other arm and leg. And with the bite it came off.

Luz ran like the wind, off into the trees as the green haired beast ran after her while still bonding her prosthetic. She was gaining. Not good. She grabbed a stick that some asshole had filed and turned causing the stranger to stop running after her. "Wait, I don't wanna do this" called out the green haired possible mass murdered and certainly a bad person who should not be trusted to Luz. "Don't! You damn, damn… Vampire!" She said not knowing what else to say. She didn't think her to be a vampire, that would be silly. As playful as Luz is, she isn't dumb. 

"How'd you know?" Said the stranger her face taking on a shocked look with a hint of… fear? Wait what. Know? Luz's mind raced before she put two and two together. "Are you a vampire?" Luz yelled shocked and the reaction from green haired girl seemed to answers that. After a second or sixty were nothing happens Luz remembers to lift her makeshift spear. The adrenaline is dying down and an uncomfortable silence has seeped in to replace it. 

Another minute went and came. Slowly Luz lowered the spear a bit. Just the smallest bit. And a bit more. And she stopped pointing it at her finally. Luz awkwardly said "The sun will rise soon…" while looking at the sky that was turning a light purple kinda color. She could see the outline of clouds again, but not any details. 

"Thanks… I'm just gonna leave…" said the green haired girl placing the Luz's prosthetic on the ground. "Thanks, I'm… I'm Luz Noceda!" Said the latina somehow confident. Had the girl been a far it would all have been over but instead she was a vampire. A vampire that simply said "I'm Amity… goodbye" and disapeared into the treeline.

___________________________________

Luz had never hated herself more.She was in class filled with mud and her (fake) arm was on the table. Many people didn't know she had a prosthetic so the questions were annoying but not as annoying as the questions bouncing inside her mind. What and why. What happened last night? What does the existence of armoires mean about reality as she knows it? Why was the vampire adorable? Why was she singled out? (Cause she was alone at night.) Why was she spared? She decided to for once in her life actually get ready to pay attention in class and see if she would be able to get her mind back on her head. 

For now she still had the same Damm question inside her mind. 

As Luz arrived at her dorm to get her notebook (or pills, whatever works) she recived an email. It was from her professor anouncing that a family member had died and they would not be able to teach class today.

A single look at social media would paint a horrible image of mass disapearences across her whole city and a few deaths. She took off towards her university so she could attend the evening class but another email stopped her. This time from the University at large calling everything off for a week. A hundred people had dissapeared overnight. 

Luz wasn't dumb, she very well knew who it could be, but she really doubted a single being could drink so much. There was probably an invasion going on. Oh. She should probably get her and Willow out of there. Oh.

Just in front of the closed university gates staring solemnly at her phone was a green haired woman about a year older than her, appearance wise. Who knew how old she really was (70 days older than Luz). Behind her were 2 similar looking people. A gal and a guy with green hair. They all looked at a phone with equally pleased expressions. If you didn't know one of them to be a vampires you might think they're just glad there's no class but Luz knew. Or she thought she knew. The correct answer was the first, no one likes first days.

There were plenty people around so Luz thought she was safe. Was green hair a vampire staple? Is that why punks had green hair? Doesn't matter, she was getting out of there. She turned around and heard a small gasp aimed at her direction before they started to speak. "What is it mittens?" Asked a voice she didn't recognize. "Nothing, just uhh… though of something" Lied a voice she did recognize.


End file.
